


Last

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always run together... </p><p>(Written for the Who_Contest "Last" Challenge. I knew lots of people would do their "Last" stories on something sad, so I wanted to do something different.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last

The slave pens exploded all around them, shrapnel flying everywhere, as the aliens cheered. The final remnants of the old regime, gone forever.

River and the Doctor ducked and grinned. “Well,” the Doctor said, dusting his hands off. “That’s that. Race you back to the Tardis?”

“You’re on!” River took off. He sped to catch her. They ran, faster than he could usually run with his human Companions. Glorying in the freedom to just _be_.

He sprinted ahead and slapped the Tardis triumphantly. “Hah!” He crowed as she arrived a second later. “I told you, I always make it first.” He snapped his fingers cockily and the Tardis door swung open.

“Oh, no, Sweetie,” River said in a husky voice as she stepped inside, trailing her fingers over his bowtie. “You always make it _last_...”

 

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](../../users/betawho/works)._   
_Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
